Need a Little Cheering Style
by PiNKCooKieS
Summary: "Poor Thing" - Style . Even though Kyle invited him over, Stan has only been sitting on the bed while Kyle does his Math homework. But why the hell is Kyle working three weeks ahead? a lot of cussing, STYLE its own


_**School takes a lot of time out your life. So far that's the only reason why I really hate it ): **_

_Need a Little Cheering – Style_

_Poor Thing _

Kyle is working furiously at his desk. The pencil is flying across his math homework, his glasses slipping down his nose as his face is set in stone.

Stan sits in Kyle's bed and takes a deep breathe. "Why are you angry?"

"I'm not angry," Kyle replies. His pencil is still flying across the paper.

"Then why are you sad?"

Kyle says, "I'm not sad, either."

"Well, something's wrong. You only spend this long on Math when something's wrong."

"I have a lot to do," is all Kyle says.

"A lot? We had no homework today." Stan stood from his perch on the bed and looked over Kyle's shoulder.

It's certainly Math, Stan observes, but nothing that their class has learned yet.

"Kyle…are you working ahead?"

Kyle is silent but continues to work. Stan steals the pencil from the boy's fingers and takes a couple steps back.

"Kyle, I know you love Math, but this is ridiculous. How far are you? Something has to be wrong because-"

"Three weeks."

Stan stopped talking and felt confused. "What?"

Kyle turned his chair toward Stan and looked the boy in the eyes. "I'm three weeks ahead. I'm working on the homework the teacher is going to give us in three weeks."

Before Stan could ask, Kyle continued. "You probably already lost it, but at the beginning of the year the teacher gave us a slip of paper explaining every assignment we will have until the year is over."

Stan stands silently for a moment and asks, "Why would you want to do _this_?Why don't we do something else together? You were the one that invited me over, if all you were going to so was math homework then I don't know why you called me here." Stan began to feel angry with Kyle and was going to continue to let his anger build, but Kyle ruined it by stopping him short.

"I do a week's worth of Math for every week you don't kiss me."

Stan drops the pencil and stares at him.

"Three weeks," Kyle repeats, picking up the pencil. He begins to work in the Math again, his pencil again flying across the paper.

"What?" is all Stan says.

And finally, Kyle explodes, jumping from his chair with such force that the poor object falls to its side. Kyle throws the pencil at the wall above his desk and rips his glasses from his face, letting them fall through the crevice behind his desk.

"Three weeks!" Kyle yells. Stan steps back as Kyle advances toward him. "Three weeks forth of fucking Math where there's no hugging, no holding, no kissing, no _nothing_!" Kyle pushes the other boy, clenching his fists. "I am angry Stan, because _dammit_, you're the one that asked me out!"

Stand takes another step back from fear. He had never seen Kyle's face this red before, never this _angry._ Trying to protect his life, Stan lifts up his hands in an 'I surrender' motion.

"I kissed you in the beginning!"

Kyle pushed Stan again, the force knocking Stan to the floor, left to all but crawl backwards from Kyle because the red head wouldn't let him stand.

"In the beginning, Stan!" Kyle yells. "The beginning! But what about now? What's wrong with me that you don't even want to go near your own boyfriend?" Kyle kicks Stan's leg and yells, "What the fuck did I do wrong!"

Stan is shocked as Kyle falls to his knees and begins to sob. He hides his face behind both his hands and Stan is left to stare, dumbfounded, and unsure of what the hell do.

"I feel like such a fucking girl," Kyle whispers, and before Stan could get his wits together, he says- "Well you're kind of acting like one."

Kyle freezes and Stan realizes the error on what he said. Horror began to spread up his spine as Kyle stands, head down fists clenched. Kyle slowly turns toward his desk, bending down to let thing pale fingers grip the fallen chair.

As Kyle begins to lift it over his head, Stan squeals and tries to stand, but slips and hits his head against the wall.

"I'm sorry, Kyle!" Stan yells, rubbing the back of his head. "It's just, well, you're my first boyfriend and the only other person I was with was Wendy but you're _not _a girl so I – I don't know how or if I should act differently _can you please put down the chair_!"

By now the chair is almost completely held over Kyle's head, murder in his eyes as it's getting ready to be thrown.

"You could have told me," Kyle says with an edge to his voice.

"What? Oh, well, I don't want to seem like an idiot!"

Kyle scoffs and gives Stan the most 'you're such a dumb-ass' look that he could conjure. Stan realizes immediately the stupidity of his sentence, seeming as he was on the ground with a chair about to be thrown at him and a bruise forming on the back of his head.

"Look," Stan begins, "You're not doing anything wrong. It's just me. I'm not used to holding a guys' hand or being _with _a guy like I am with you. I'm new to it, and even though I know I really _really _want to be with you, I also know that I really _really _don't know what I'm doing."

Kyle shifts the weight on his legs, the chair becoming heavy. "This entire time I thought I was doing something wrong, and I was worried that I had made you angry or something. Whenever I did my Math homework I found that I got so into it, I'd forget about everything else. So each week that you never did anything with me, I would always complete a week of homework because it would take that much for me to forget about my doubts." As a tears escapes his eye, Kyle wishes he could wipe it away but remembers that he's still holding up the damn chair.

"I – I mean," Kyle stutters, tears beginning to flow, "I didn't know if it was me or if maybe you regretted asking me out or-"

Stan forces himself to stand and lunges toward Kyle, lips crashing onto the others', teeth clanking together but being ignored as Kyle drops the chair behind his back, the poor thing falling again to its impending doom.

Kyle happily wraps his arms around Stan's shoulders and pulls him closer, turning his head to the side to deepen the kiss.

Breaking off for a moment, Stan says between kisses, "I love you Kyle, I really do, and I'm sorry. I'll be a better boyfriend from now on."

Kyle only smiles as big as he could manage and pushes Stan against the wall.

"Prove it."

_**Kyle is such a horn dog.  
Just kidding.  
What pairing should I do next? I've done Bunny, Dip, and now Style. **_

_**R&R! (: **_


End file.
